


For The Honor Of Gay-skull

by beforeyagogo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/F, F/M, I just want to see my gays happy, actually just what if Adora had taken Catra to find the sword like a good best friend, please dreamworks I swear to god, what if these two dumbass gays could communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyagogo/pseuds/beforeyagogo
Summary: what if, in S1E1, instead of going ALONE to find the sword and betraying Catra’s trust and causing this whole gay disaster thing, Adora let her come along? what if they found out the true horror of the horde together and helped each other come to terms with their pasts as evil soldiers? what if... gay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know I was blackmailed into writing this. I’m not too big on catradora myself but?? if something like this had happened I think they could be pretty cute shdjdjdj. i just like happy gæs dreamworks please I beg. anyway uuuhhh there was gonna be more to this first chapter but I’ve been working on it nearly two hours so uh you’re just gonna have to wait shdjdjdjd. i don’t plan on this being too too long, just two or three chapters maybe detailing all of the important changes and stuff. MAYBE if enough people are into this I could continue it, but I definitely won’t be doing any more episode rewrites lmao. the only reason this is taking so long is having to go back and forth between rewatching the first ep for dialogue tbh. plus, most of the episodes wouldn’t exactly work plotwise given where this is going hehe. oops sorry for writing an essay before ur gay fanfic uhhh stay fresh have fun

It all started when Adora stole that shuttle to go into the Whispering Woods. She just _had_ to see that stupid sword, and now everything was one huge mess. 

Catra was woken up by someone shaking her.

“Psst! Catra! Catra!”

It was Adora. Who else would it have been?

“We’re going back into the woods. I KNOW I saw something in there and— I need answers.” Catra’s best (and only) friend whispered, fierce determination in her sapphire eyes.

Catra scoffed. “Are you _sure_ you’re not brain damaged? Go back to sleep.”

Yet Adora didn’t back down. “If you won’t come with me, then I’ll just go alone.”

Who was Catra to decline?

And so, the duo snuck past robot guards to run on foot into the Whispering Woods. Catra had an odd feeling in her gut, like this was a horrible idea. And if Catra, queen of bad ideas, thought something was a bad idea? Well, you know the rest.

“....Maybe this was a bad idea,” Adora mumbled as she pushed through another set of bushes. Catra bonked her over the head with her fist.

“I told you so!” The cat girl chided, nose scrunched up in annoyance. “Now let’s just get back to the Fright Zone and—“

She stopped.

Coming from behind the trees was a blinding blue light.

Adora grinned, the blue hues reflecting off her blonde hair. “_I_ told _you_ so.” She grabbed Catra’s hand and dragged her along as she marched her way toward the light.

Sure enough, just barely able to be seen through the glow was the outline of a sword trapped between some branches. Adora’s eyes shimmered with delight, and Catra couldn’t help but stare into them.

“C’mon! Let’s g—“ 

Catra slammed her palm over Adora’s mouth, ears twitching. “Hey! Wh—“ Her muffled voice began, but Catra shushed her.

Sure enough, the sound of chattering voices could be heard from just a little bit away. Hooray for enhanced feline hearing.

Adora’s eyes widened as Catra grimaced. “Let’s get that sword and get out of dodge,” she whispered, slowly removing her hand from her friend’s face. The two quietly pushed through the leaves and into the open area where the sword lay, when—

“The light came from the edge of the forest!”

“Yes, you saw the light! It’s this way!”

“The _tracker pad_ says otherwise.”

“It’s tHIS WAY—“ A gasp. 

Just in the girls’ peripheral vision, they saw the sources of the voices they’d just heard. A princess and her companion, no doubt members of the rebellion.

“HORDE SOLDIERS!!” Yelled the princess, shoulders tending up.

“I SEE THEM!” The male beside her shouted. The two then both began to scream. 

Catra and Adora looked to one another and nodded in unison, bolting for the sword. Right as Adora was about to grab it, the princess disappeared into a blob of pink glitter and reemerged behind the sword. She glared up at Adora and grabbed it. 

Catra leapt to grab her, but the princess had already evaporated. She face-planted into the grass, then leapt back up again, growling.

The princess popped up a few feet away. “Bow, catch!” She tossed the sword to her accomplice, whose name was apparently Bow. He fumbled for it and yelped, running away.

“Give me the sword!” Adora ordered, running after him, only to have the princess appear behind her and tug on her ponytail. After struggling a moment, she yanked her leg and chucked her away, yelling, “Get off!”

Catra was leaping from tree to tree, chasing after the sword while remaining just out of sight. While the princess struggled on the ground, Adora gave chase to Bow. She brandished a rope and tossed it at him. It wrapped itself around his legs, causing him to fall and drop the sword.

“Stand down! I don’t want to hurt you,” Adora said, running towards the sword. As if on cue, the princess teleported in front of her.

“Since when do horde soldiers not want to HURT anyone?” The princess taunted, frowning and tossing a glitter bomb into Adora’s face. She quickly shielded her eyes, but it wasn’t enough for the dust not to impair her vision.

From the shadows, Catra laughed. She leapt from her perch and snatched the sword while the princess was distracted and Bow was still on the ground. “Uhh, Glimmer—!” He screeched. So that was the princess’ name. 

Catra grinned, sharp teeth gleaming in the light of the sword. “Hey, Adora,” she called, tossing the sword to Adora who caught it, beaming. Her hand brushed the aquamarine gemstone that rested near its handle—

She was in a strange, neon purple room that seemed to glow. A very geometric looking woman in a purple cape stood above her.

“Hello, Adora,” she spoke, her robotic voice echoing slightly. 

Adora shielded herself with her arms and leapt back. “Who are you?! What’s going on, where’s Catra,” she asked, concern evident in her tone.

“My name is Lighthope. I have been waiting a long time for you, but I could not reach you until you forged your connection with the sword.” The holographic woman glitched slightly. At least, Adora assumed she was a hologram because, to her knowledge, normal people didn’t glitch out like that. 

“You sent the sword?”

“The sword is meant for you,” a holographic sword appeared before Adora. She reached out for it, but it glitched when she touched it. 

“Etheria has need of you, Adora. Will you answer its call? Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?” Adora blinked a few times, determination flashing on her face. 

It went away nearly as quickly as it’d come. “What are you talking about? W-what is— what’s Grayskull? You’re not making any sense—“ she squeezed her eyes shut and balled up her hands into fists, then opened them, flailing her arms around— “I don’t understand!”

“You will.”

“Wait—!” 

And just like that, her vision of the room seemed to shift sideways and close shut. She was thrusted back by a barrage of white light, and then, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra begin to unravel the truth of the Horde while wandering the forest with Bow and Glimmer. An attack from a bug brings a new ally into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yee yee here’s a new chapter— I also edited the last chapter and title because I kind of mistook made up word for ANOTHER made up word and feel like a dumbass lmao. enjoy

She woke up what felt like it could’ve been either a minute or an hour later, tied up next to an exasperated looking Catra.

“Ugh, you’re awake now. Why did I agree to this again?” Catra grumbled. 

Adora squinted, eyes still adjusting to the light of the world around her. “What happened..?”

Glimmer whipped her head around, glaring at the two. “Quiet, Horde spies! _I_ ask the questions,” she got up off her knees and stuck her nose up at the now-prisoners, pointing at herself. “Now, how did you make it this far into the Whispering Woods?”

Catra yawned, eyelids drooping. “We just walked here, and we’re not spies, so get off your high horse.” Boredom was evident on her face. This seemed to make the princess angry. 

“I’m not on a—!” Her face reddened and she stomped her foot. “Ugh!” She shook her head. “Anyway, yeah, sure. You just so happened to find yourself in the Whispering Woods, like you just so happened to try and steal OUR sword.” She fumed, face still flushed, pointing at the sword for emphasis. 

“It’s not yours? I found it first,” Adora scoffed. Catra nodded. “Yeah, and we did a pretty good job taking it, too.”

“The Whispering Woods is under the Rebellion’s protection. You two were lucky to make it as far as you did.” Glimmer angrily looked away, frowning.

“C’mon Bow, let’s get these spies back to Bright Moon where they can be interrogated properly.” The princess spoke, voice harsh and quick with resentment. She then pulled Bow aside and began animatedly talking to him, large smile on her face.

Catra and Adora looked to one another, blinking. “Oh, ho ho ho, I’m a sparkly princess and I am absolutely better than you!” Catra mocked the princess, putting on a holier-than-thou tone and sticking her nose in the air. Adora giggled. 

“Why yes yes, let’s escort these vile prisoners into our marvelous glitter prisons! Muah ha ha!” Adora joined in, the two breaking down and laughing together. 

Bow and Glimmer turned to them. “Now what’s so funny? On your feet!” Glimmer ordered, glaring at the girls. They glanced back and forth to one another, giggling some more.

After a little while of walking, Catra and Adora had run out of ways to annoy their captors. Everyone was exasperated.

“Are you _sure_ we’re going the right way, Glimmer?” Bow asked, eyelids drooping. 

“I know what I’m doing, Bow! Can you please just _trust _me for once?” The easily-angered princess spouted, face flushing red and hands balled into fists. 

Bow, however, kept a calm tone. “You know I always trust you, but I’m starting to get a little freaked out..” He glanced from side to side. “I mean, I pretty much grew up in these woods, and I’ve never even seen this part of them.” He cautioned, frowning.

“I’ve heard stories about weird stuff out here,” he spoke in a whispery voice, like he was telling a campfire story. 

“It’s fine, okay? Just let me figure this out!” Glimmer agitatedly said, teleporting away. 

Bow’s eyes widened. “O-kay, touchy,” He frowned, turning to Catra and Adora. “Sorry about her, usually she’s really nice.” Catra and Adora glanced to each other. Bow scoffed. “Not much for talking, huh? You were awfully chatty earlier.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “I for one prefer not to swap pleasantries with my captors,” Adora said, nose scrunched up. Catra nodded.

Bow shrugged. “Oh well, suit yourself.” Glimmer finally came into view, then teleported on top of a tree trunk. 

Catra glanced from Glimmer to Bow. “You know she’s a princess, right? How could you follow her?” Bow tilted his head.

“Princesses are a dangerous threat to everyone on Etheria,” Adora added, gesturing to her with her tied up hands. Bow stepped back, frowning.

“Is that what Hordak told you?”

“I thought it was just common knowledge,” Adora’s face scrunched up in confusion as she shrugged. 

“They’re violent instigators who don’t even know how to control their power!” Catra popped back into the conversation. 

Bow looked to both of them, eyebrows raised. “You’ve never actually met a princess, have you?” He said in an all-knowing voice, annoying Adora, who huffed.

“Well, maybe not in person, but—“ The sound of Glimmer crying could be heard. Catra grabbed Adora’s hand, who grabbed Bow’s hand, and they ran to the source of the noise.

A bunch of rubble that must’ve once been a city lay in the woods. Bow’s expression darkened as Adora and Catra’s eyes widened. 

“What happened to this place,” Adora said, voice breathy and soft.

Glimmer glared at her. “Don’t play dumb with me! I bet you two were part of the raiding party that did this,” she accused, poking a pointer finger at each of them. The Horde soldiers looked to one another, frowning.

“What are you talking about? The Horde didn’t do this,” Catra spat, shifting in her restraints. Glimmer yanked her by the hand over a few feet as Adora and Bow followed behind.

“Oh yeah?” She spoke, gesturing towards a clearly visible Horde robot. “You’re a heartless destroyer, just like all the rest of your people.” She glared at Catra.

“I am not a destroyer!” Catra yelled as Adora angrily called, “Don’t talk to her that way!”

“Hordak says we’re doing what’s best for Etheria! We’re trying to make things better, more orderly!” Adora spoke, face twisted in anger as she attempted to move towards Glimmer. Bow held her back.

Glimmer jammed a finger in the direction of the rubble. “THIS is what’s best for Etheria?! Ever since the Horde got here, they’ve been poisoning our land, burning our cities, destroying EVERYTHING in their path, and you’re a part of it!” She screamed, directly in Adora’s face. 

Adora’s eyebrows downturned and her mouth opened in shock, but she said nothing. Catra glared on. “How’s that for orderly?” Glimmer finished off. She marched away. 

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Adora mumbled to Catra.

“The Horde would _never_ do something like this,” Catra agreed, resting her head on Adora’s shoulder as they stood in place. 

Bow walked up to them, a concerned expression on his face. “Did you really not know _any_ of this? I mean, your army is called the Evil Horde.”

“Who calls us that?!” Catra spewed.

Bow blinked, before he raised his arms and said, “Everybody!”

Adora’s blue eyes shimmered with mixed emotions. “The Horde rescued me when I was a baby and gave me a home.” She whipped her head away, blinking, her ponytail swinging with the motion. “They’re my family! You— you don’t know them like I do.” She looked down, hurt evident on her face. Catra laid a hand on her shoulder, a concerned frown forming on her lips.

“Maybe you don’t know them like you think you do.” Bow said, voice low and understanding. Adora raised an eyebrow while Catra turned and glared sharply at him. Then, Glimmer screamed. 

“She’s whining again,” Catra mumbled.

Glimmer emerged from the bushes, clutching the shimmering sword tightly, holding it away from her. Her eyes were wide. “There’s something out there, something big!”

Leaves rustling behind her proved she was telling the truth. “How big?!” Bow asked, voice cracking. As if on cue, the ground began to rumble. All four of them fell over, and the sword fell from Glimmer’s hands.

Bow yelped as a large, bug-like creature appeared from beneath the ground. “So pretty big, then.”

The creature screeched, almost crushing Glimmer with a curved leg. She teleported away at the last second, jumping onto its face and attacking it with some form of glitter magic. 

The four were on their feet again, but the ground shook once more, causing Glimmer and Bow to fall over. Catra and Adora began to back away, but the latter got her boot stuck in a crack in the ground. She yelped, gasping. Catra ran over to try and help her free her foot, but it wasn’t working. The creature drew closer.

Bow ran over and fired an arrow at its ravenous mouth, covering it in goop. Glimmer blasted glitter at it again, but its leg thrashed her, knocking her away into a tree. She groaned in a pile on the ground. 

The creature was deathly close to Glimmer. Bow fired a rope arrow at it to hold it back, but he wasn’t quite strong enough. He was thrown into the tree as well, crashing on top of Glimmer. The two huffed. Glimmer aggressively blasted glitter at the monster, now inches away from the two of them.

“Hey, Adora!” Catra spied the sword on the ground and picked it up, tossing it to Adora who fumbled for it with her tied hands. A form of blue static energy began to appear on the sword, crackling in the low light of the forest. 

“Bug brain!” Adora called, holding up the sword. She then instantly dropped it, catching it just barely and holding it in her arms. “Ugh, where’s a blinding flash of light when you need one?!” She mumbled. 

The creature charged at her, and she screamed, loosening her grip on the sword. It went clattering back to the ground. She picked it back up again, just in the nick of time—

The bug stepped against the sword.

Visions raced in her vision. A castle, the gem on the sword—

“_Adora._”

A meteor of some kind, a portal and a baby crying—

“_Adora._“

“_ADORA!_“

A very geometrical woman— _Lighthope!_

There was a bunch of yellow light surrounding the silhouette of a girl with amazing hair holding up a sword.

“_Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?_“

The words swirled in her mind.

The honor of Grayskull.

The honor of Grayskull.

_The honor of Grayskull._

Adora’s expression shifted from one of fear to one of determination in the blue light of the sword.

“For the honor... OF GRAYSKULL!”

A blinding flash of light. Huh.

The three other shielded their eyes from the bright blue light emanating from the sword. 

When they peeled their eyes open, they could see...

The woman holding the sword was certainly not Adora. She had long, flowing light blonde hair, and wore a short, white jumper with a flowing red cape. She also had shining gold boots and...

A crown.

She was a princess. 


End file.
